the_vampire_donor_hubfandomcom-20200214-history
Sanguinarian Bio Study
On the 28/06/2016 I set about studying the similarities and differences between the Sanguinarian Vampires spread thinly across the surface of this interesting planet. A poll was initiated within the Vampire & Donor Hub communities, asking simple questions that relate to the symptoms experienced by a Sanguinarian, how the hunger manifests in various individuals, and similarities and differences in the way they respond to feeding. This poll also focused on symptoms received when a Vampire is not feeding, and the way their bodies handle various foods. The below questions polled, relate to effects of blood consumption on the vampire, and the symptoms caused by blood starvation. The results of the study were very interesting, and to date have revealed the following: Blood Feeding and Blood Starvation: The results on this subject were varied, and are as follows. For a full conclusion of the results in this page, please visit our article: What have our studies taught us? This survey was multiple-answer, as many scenarios may apply to a single individual: # 100% of Sanguinarians that answered the poll, said that they are completely satisfied after feeding. This is a result I was expecting. If they weren’t this would call into question they were a Vampire. # 80% of Sanguinarians answered that they do suffer from very powerful blood cravings. # 75% of Sanguinarians answered that they suffer from Insomnia. I myself from insomnia. This is a difficult symptom to deal with but gets better when fed. # 70% of Sanguinarians absolutely cannot expose the naked eye to the sun. I struggle but it’s not impossible. Many answered they simply cannot. # 70% of Sanguinarians answered that they suffer from neurological depression. I myself suffer from depression, unless I am well fed. # 66% of Sanguinarians that answered the poll, answered that they suffer from extreme fatigue if they are left underfed for too long. # 61% of Sanguinarians who answered the poll, said they lack concentration when they are underfed for prolonged amounts of time. # 61% of Sanguinarians who answered the poll have answered that they become irritable and predatory when they are underfed for large amounts of time. # 61% of Sanguinarians who answered the poll, have said they feel a considerable change in physical strength when they have fed. # 55% of Sanguinarians who answered the poll, answered that they suffer from anxiety. # 55% of Sanguinarians who answered the poll, answered that they know when they are not in a position to be around people and take themselves away. # 50% of Sanguinarians who answered the poll, said they attempt to supplement with animal blood and raw meat products in times of difficulty in obtaining blood. # 50% of Sanguinarians who answered the poll, said that their digestive system fails when they are underfed, causing discomfort, bloating, and constipation. # 50% of Sanguinarians who answered the poll, said they find it difficult to build muscle yet they are far stronger than they appear. This creates a misleading image, as many Vampires look weak but are in fact rather strong. # 50% of Sanguinarians who answered the poll, suffer from chest problems and breathing condition such as Asthma when underfed. # 44% of Sanguinarians who answered the poll, consider themselves when healthy to be far stronger than the average for their height and build. # 38% of Sanguinarians who answered the poll consider themselves dangerous when underfed. It seems the other 62% do not feel they are dangerous when underfed. This demonstrates a large portion of the community is in control of their condition as opposed to letting it control them. # 33% of Sanguinarians who answered the poll said they must feed every week. # 01% of Sanguinarians who answered the poll said they must feed every day. # 01% of Sanguinarians who answered the poll said they must feed every 2-3 weeks. It seems only 35% of Sanguinarians actually answered how often they feed, but the results of three questions suggest that the average Sanguinarian must feed at least once a week to remain healthy. # 33% of Sanguinarians who answered the poll said that sunlight severely damages their skin, and causes burning, blistering. This is actually a relatively small percentage. # 27% of Sanguinarians who answered the poll said the sun seriously stings the skin, but does not leave a burn. # 22% of Sanguinarians that answered the poll said they cannot easily consume iron rich vegetables and must consist of mainly meat and blood to avoid irritation. They have said that too much vegetation in the diet causes bowel irritation, constipation, bloating a nausea. # 16% of Sanguinarians that answered the poll, notice a change in their skins appearance when underfed, becoming grey and looking extremely unhealthy. # 77% of Sanguinarians who answered the poll said they have access to heightened senses, described by ordinary people as above what would be expected from an ordinary human being. This concludes results for questions aimed at physical symptoms linked to blood consumption and blood starvation. Conclusion: The majority of Vampires seem to be fully satisfied after feeding, manage powerful blood cravings frequently, and suffer from neurological problems such as insomnia, depression and anxiety. A large majority struggle to expose their eyes to sunlight, and suffer from extreme fatigue when they are underfed. A large majority of voters also experience heightened senses. A moderate majority must feed every week to remain healthy, whereas many did not answer the questions about feeding frequency. Very few said they feed daily, and very few said they feed every 2-3 weeks, so it seems the average is a week between feeds. For me, it is roughly a week. '' '' More than half of the vampires who answered the poll lack concentration and become irritable and predatory when they are not feeding on enough blood. A large majority also notice a considerable change in strength following a feed. In my own experience this lasts a considerable time if feeding is maintained. More than half of the vampires who answered the poll know when they need to take themselves away from others to avoid losing control. Half of the voters said they supplement with animal blood and raw meat when required. At least half of the voters consider themselves stronger than average people. A small majority of vampires consider themselves dangerous when underfed. This is actually comforting as it means 62% of the community considers themselves to be in control of their condition, and do not pose a threat to innocent people. Approximately 1/3 of vampires who answered the poll get blisters and rashes when exposed to sunlight. Approximately 1/4 of vampires suffer from violent stinging to the skin with no visible burn or very minor burn. Interestingly, 40% of voters do not seem to experience skin issues with the sun, yet a much larger number of vampires experience problems with exposing their eyes to the sun. It seems many vampires struggle to consume vegetables without irritation to the bowel, and many live on a protein and carbohydrate diet. This tells us many are primarily carnivorous in general. This concludes my study on the affects that blood consumption has on vampires, and the effects of blood starvation seen in vampires. ''Study initiated: 28/06/2016, Study published: 23/08/2016 '' Study conducted by: Krystian Hamilton, Owner of the Vampire and Donor Connections